Love Hate
by canihavea-soda
Summary: Sometimes love and hate aren't so different as you might think... Malfoycest quick fic for those of you in need of smutt.


**Love Hate**

_Disclaimer: Malfoycest I believe is from the collective brain of genius that are Malfoycest writers. The actually Malfoys are JKRowling's…worse luck…_

_Again, I have no excuse. I'm just a bad, bad, twisted author who enjoys the Malfoy men being in one another's company far too much. ::Sniggers:: A short little snippet with some steamy sex for the people who like it. No continuation, because I really can't be bothered (and I still have to make a start on the sequel to Refraction one of these days…)_

* * *

Sometimes love and hate aren't so different as you'd think.

* * *

I woke up to find myself alone, twisted sheets piled up around me, keeping me warm where another body should have been doing so. Frowning, I stretched widely, yawning at the same time, and registering that my mouth tasted distinctly like an ashtray. _I should really get around to quitting smoking, _I thought hazily, collapsing back into the pillows as I found myself too tired to contemplate leaving the bed for the foreseeable future.

A demure cough to my left caught my attention, and I looked over to see the blond vision of loveliness whose whereabouts I had been pondering. As I turned, I managed to discover that I had a most awful cramp in my neck, and silently cursed as I quickly bought my hands up to massage the sore spot. "What?" I queried, sounding perhaps a little more scathing than I had meant to; my neck was incredibly painful, so politeness was not on my agenda at that moment.

"We have to stop doing this," he said bluntly, nonetheless dropping down onto his space on the bed, and reaching out to aid in the massaging on my throat.

"Indeed?" I closed my eyes as his talented fingers quickly worked on the knotted muscles, relaxing me to the point that I wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep.

"Yes," he said, voice wavering a little as he did so. I rolled my eyes, knowing that he couldn't see the blasé gesture, and chuckled internally. _Does this every bloody time. _

"And why, pray tell?" I grabbed the hands that had been working on my throat, and tugged on them until he moved forwards and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled at his lack of protest, and my smile broadened when he paused to kiss me on my still-sore throat.

"It's not right," he whispered, tightening his hold at the same time. "We're…related…" he said the word with a hint of bitterness, which I wholeheartedly agreed with. _It's such a terrible nuisance at times; this relations business…gets in the way of perfectly decent fun…_ "What would people think?" he asked the same old questions as he always did.

"What do you think?" I answered mechanically, placing my hands over his ones, and taking note that they were almost as big as my own now. He sucked in a deep breath, which I felt through the fabric of his shirt and against my back. It was almost possible to hear the cogs working away in his brain as he tried to fathom an answer that sounded diplomatic enough.

"I…I know we shouldn't, but-"

"But…?" I encouraged him, circling my thumbs over the skin of his hands with lazy pleasure. He mumbled something that I didn't quite catch, so I pushed him again, "But what, Draco?"

"I don't want to stop…" he repeated again, and I saw him grin lopsidedly from the corner of my eye.

"And neither do I – so why don't we stop talking about it?" I advised, unlinking his arms from around my waist, and crawling out from beneath the sheets, with the intent to get dressed. The conversation had woken me up, and now it looked to be impossible to go back to sleep, with Draco in this mood. _Be the first blasted lie-in I'd have had for ages as well… Damn it. _Yawning again, I sat on the other side of the bed from Draco, and raked a hand through my hair to get it away from my face.

Then, with a slight groan, I stood up, and began making my way towards the bathroom that adjoined my bedroom, collecting my clothes from the chaise-lounge by the bed as I went. I had almost reached the door, when a ponderous voice called, "Dad?" I raised an eyebrow at being addressed in such a manner, but humoured my son anyway.

"What is it Draco?"

"Just because we've stopped talking about it…doesn't mean we have to stop doing _it_," he finished, the innuendo perfectly formed and making me quite proud of him. _Nice to see he does at least take after me in more ways than one. _I sigh, pretending to be annoyed with his demand, but am secretly delighted.

"Come on then," I looked over my shoulder and motion with my head to the bathroom door. He smiled broadly, and leapt off of my bed, bounding over to open the door for me like a gentleman. Smiling at the absurdity of it all, I hurried in, having just enough time to drop my clothes on the floor next to the sink, before he was upon me. _Incorrigible little beast he can be at times… _With a bit of clever manoeuvring, I turned around so that I was facing him, and lorded my height over him, looking down with a raised eyebrow.

His cheeks reddened as I began unbuttoning his shirt (white silk, only the finest for _my_ family), and he upturned his face, asking for a kiss. I'm not one to say no to such things, so I eagerly fulfilled his wish, whilst still fiddling with the blasted buttons on his shirt. Finally, I was at a loss with how to get the last two undone, and with a bit of brute force, managed to rip through them. Draco protested, and pulled away just long enough to say, "That was a new shirt!" before I pulled him back and shut him up.

An interesting thought popped into my head, and I pulled back from my assault on his mouth. Then, I tugged him over to the shower, pushing open the sliding glass door and chucking him inside, before following myself. _Thank Merlin's beard I thought to make this thing so big… _I reached around Draco, and turned the faucet, which caused warm water to erupt from the shower heard above. Draco, who was beneath the spray, was soaked immediately, and growled in annoyance as he rid himself of his soaked shirt.

I just laughed at him, and nudged him against the cool tiles next to the faucet, so that we were both half in, and half out of the spray of water. "Git," he grumbled, reaching up a hand to push his hair (as long and unruly as my own) out of his eyes.

"Now, now, no need for rudeness," I chided, semi-collapsing onto him as I slipped on the floor. I heard laughter bubble up in his throat, and couldn't help but join in, slightly embarrassed by my own clumsiness.

"Careful," he warned, helping me to right myself. Then, with sudden movements that I wouldn't have credited him with, he quickly switched our positions so that I was the one pinned against the wall. "Hrm…I think I like this better," he mused, more to himself than to me. I just slumped against the wall, curiously awaiting whatever plans he had made for me.

It turned out that I didn't have to wait for very long.

There was no shyness left in him (_not that I'm surprised, after all we've been through) _as he reached down and played coyly with the elastic waistband of my underwear. I couldn't actually remember putting it back on the previous night, but, obviously, I had. With his free hand, he reached around my waist, and then comfortably rested it on my backside, grinning broadly as he did so. He briefly looked up, to check for my permission – I nodded for him to go ahead.

At that, he leant in to place yet another of his ravaging kisses on my mouth, and I automatically allowed him to do so, moaning as his hand roamed further southwards, and circled the sensitive skin around my right pelvic bone. I found the pace a little too slow for my liking, and sharply bit his tongue to tell him to get on with it. Irony blood flowed into my mouth, and I swallowed the bitter liquid in shock when he immediately got on with it.

He wrapped one hand around my arousal, and dug the nails of his other hand into my posterior, through the material of my boxers. I immediately thanked him by kissing his still bleeding tongue better, which made him giggle, _(I love that sound)_. However, he paused in his movements and pulled away, frowning. "Not feeling in the mood for reciprocal pleasure then?" he pouted.

"Drama queen, you'll get yours," I groaned, bucking uselessly against his unmoving fist.

"Better make it good," he warned, before placing a final farewell kiss on my lips, and then sinking down onto his knees in front of me. As he went downwards, he pulled the material of my underwear with him, and then lifted my feet so that I could step out of them. Then, before I could even get out an impatient word, he'd enveloped me with his mouth. Plying both his hands as well, he supplied me with the pleasure I needed.

With my mind in some voyeuristic plane, I tangled my hands in his wet hair, and tried to fathom just how he did this to me. Shuddering, I wriggled slightly, and he scraped his teeth down my shaft to warn me to be still. I winced, the pleasure-plain bringing me ever so close to the edge, and regretfully, I tugged him off before his talented tongue could finish me off completely. He made a small sound of annoyance, and looked up at me questioningly.

"Said you'd get yours," I panted, trying to keep control of myself on seeing his eyes light up with desire. "Trousers. Off." He jumped up and immediately began removing the soaked clothing, hands trembling as he fiddled around with the zip, and a small grin of triumph lighting his face when he managed to achieve his task. Then, swiftly, he pushed the waterlogged fabric down, and stepped out of it.

I took a few seconds to take the sight in, revelling in the fact that, no matter what, I _owned_ him. Not that he'd ever admit it, but I knew I did. Love hate had turned into something much more pleasing, and with that thought in mind, I stepped away from the wall, to allow him to lean against it once more. He extended a wandering hand, and brushed it across the small of my back – I reached behind me and caught it, tsking. "You'll stay still if you know what's good for you," I warned him.

I turned around again, and returned the broad smile he gave me. Then, I stepped forwards, and enveloped him with my arms, feeling glad that he was still relatively light. With a grunt, I hoisted him up off of the floor, and he obliging helped me by wrapping his legs around me. Then, it was a simple matter of pushing him against the wall to keep him there, and entering him, which I did with relish, the water acting as a (not all that good, but good enough) lubricant.

He draped his arms around my neck, and groaned, squeezing his eye tight shut as he got used to the feeling. I waited until he gave me the all clear, and then began to slide in and out of him, feeling the tension in my groin build up along with my momentum. He tilted his head to the side, and nibbled upon my neck, which was now completely relaxed once more. I returned the favour, sucking on the sensitive flesh just below his ear, and then biting down when I came.

At the shuddering moan that sounded in my ear, I knew he had as well…

Carefully, I held him in place for a couple of minutes more, shaking as I caught my breath again. Then, just as carefully, I pulled out of him, and lowered him back down so that his feet touched the floor again. He looked up at me, and yet again, I saw that annoying spark of doubt in his eyes. In order to try and quell it, I leant down and placed another kiss on his willing lips, playing with a few tendrils of hair at the nape of his neck.

Again, I pulled back, and the wrapped my arms around him, embracing him close and apologetically wiping the blood away from the bite on his neck with the thumb of my left hand. Huskily, he whispered into my ear, "We have to stop doing this… But not today…"

That was good enough for me.

* * *

_Tadum! Yet another completely pointless scene of Malfoycest bought to you by the canihavea-soda corporation!_

_Feel free to flame me. I'll just laugh at you. If you have any constructive criticism, queries, or, heaven forbid, you actually liked this, then I'd be ecstatic to receive your reviews._

_Thanks, Soda._


End file.
